


Sturmlichtdrabbles

by AuctrixMundi



Category: Cosmere - Brandon Sanderson, Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-01-21 12:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12457740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuctrixMundi/pseuds/AuctrixMundi
Summary: Roshar in 100 Worten. Drabble Sammlung





	1. Großstürme

_Der Ewigsturm kommt. Die Wahre Wüstwerdung._

Mächtig rollen die Großstürme über dieses sturmumtoste Land. Roschar, rau und unerbittlich. Die Stürme, alles dominierend, alles beherrschend. Nichts entkommt ihnen, nichts kann sich ihrer Gewalt entgegen stellen.

Etwas lauert in den Stürmen. Etwas tragen ihre Winde mit sich. Der Duft der Veränderung. Ein kaum wahrnehmbares Aufflackern von Gefahr. Dräuend, am Horizont lauernd.

Die Welt ist gebannt im Krieg. Schockstarr vom Tod der Könige. Der Mörder in Weiß geht um, schlachtet Herrscher und Großprinzen. Hellauge nach Hellauge. Warum? Wie groß ist die Gefahr tatsächlich? Was können – müssen – sie tun?

Niemand weiß es.

_Vereinige sie …_


	2. Zu spät

Zu spät. Und das nur, weil er im Suff unter einem Tisch gelegen hatte, während Gavilar um sein Leben kämpfte.

Dalinars Hand krampfte sich um seine Splitterklinge, während er mit den Tränen kämpfend auf die Leiche Gavilars herabschaute.

Ein Splitterträger! Ein Splitterträger war in den Palast eingebrochen, und nur ein anderer Splitterträger hätte ihn aufhalten können. Jemand wie Dalinar, der geschworen hatte, den König, seinen Bruder, zu schützen.

Der Schwarzdorn hatte versagt wie noch nie in seinem Leben.

 _Bruder, du musst die wichtigsten Worte finden, die ein Mensch sagen kann._ *

Was nur sollte das bedeuten? Dalinar wusste nicht mehr weiter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Zitat aus Der Weg der Könige.


	3. Odium

»Du weißt, wie gefährlich er ist.«

Stille. Dann das leise Seufzen einer Frau. »Wie könnte ich das nicht wissen?«

»Er ist hier, im System. Auch wenn er noch keinen Fuß auf unseren Grund und Boden setzte, so reicht sein Arm doch weit. Ich spüre seinen Einfluss.«

Wieder schweigt sie.

»Jeder hat uns vor ihm gewarnt.« Seine Stimme ist nun eindringlicher. »Also haben wir Eide geschworen, und Eide müssen eingehalten werden, die Ehre gebietet es.«

Nun schnaubt sie. »Eide und Ehre. Natürlich sprichst du davon! Ja, ich weiß, wie gefährlich er ist! Aber ich weiß auch, wohin uns das bringen kann.«


End file.
